


The pleasure of the flesh

by orphan_account



Series: Succubi [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, BDSM, F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Magic Cock, Orgy, Pedophilia, Polyamory, Shapeshifting, Underage Rape/Non-con, Virginity, selling children, succubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Succubi are the offspring of the goddess of beauty and pleasure they are not good or evil they exchange years off a person’s life and energy for luck wealth and other things. A new succubus is made when a virgin girl under 20 goes through a ritual with another succubus.





	The pleasure of the flesh

Rumors of a woman willing to pay a high price for power are circulating the queen of the North Sea is trying to make a deal with a succubus. She is trying to restore the kingdom to its former glory after the weakening of the cloven empire. If these rumors are true I’ll be paying her a visit the sky is black with thousands of stars in the sky and the blue moon shining down. I decent to the ground of a balcony of the heallmaj castle the capital of the northern realm. My bare feet touched the stone floor there is light coming from the room I sense a powerful mortal queen Lilith still awake another presence a young girl maybe seven years old. I open the wood door there is a fire place burning and several candles scattered on surfaces around the room. “So an angel of sex I know why your here I have an offering in exchange for power.” She turned to look at me stunned by my beauty. In my angel form there are two black wings that sprout from my back a tail and horns. I look almost the same in my human form without the horns wings and tail. My hair is long and golden as the sun and voluptuous breasts and butt thick thighs and hour glass figure. The queen looks at my body I’m in a black night gown mostly see through except the breasts and black panties. The queen clears her voice “I want to expand my kingdoms power and become empress of the cloven empire.” She stepped over to the door on her end of the room and opened it. A young girl she looks extremely frightened and looks like the queen her daughter. “I will give you my first born child to keep as yours.” Tears begin to stream down the child’s face “mother please don’t I don’t want this.” Queen Lilith turned the child to her and slapped her a cross her face. “Quiet child spoke when spoken to.” The queens gaze met mine again and I’ll give some of myself to you as well.” A demon like smile strikes my face I stepped to the woman leaving only inches between me and the two royal girls. “I accept your offering the girl go’s with me and you give your body to me.” A succubi’s power comes from sexual pleasure a woman’s pleasure is more powerful than a man’s and is more powerful if the person is consenting. The queen pushed the kid aside the young princess falling onto the bed next to her. The queen and I moved closer together I wrapped my arms around her back. She puts her hands on the straps of her night gown and slides them down her shoulders revealing her fully naked body. She pulls herself closer to me our breasts push against one another our lips lock tongues slide to meet and pushed and swirled around one another. The queen has her eyes shut I glanced to the princess she looks shocked this is all new to her and she wants to learn what it’s like. “Enough.” I shout a bright light fills the room the queen flys backwards into her massive bed with her daughter on it. 

 

The light flickers out my gown is gone my horns and tail are now showing and I’ve given myself a penis. Lilith looks in shock I use magic to bind her hands and feet her body is spread out. The girl sits on the other end of the bed she is aroused but very scared. The queen looks up from her bindings angered by this but keeps quite. I smile and crawled on the bed over Lilith and stop at eye level. My lips meet hers once again the queen fights for control of my mouth a pointless battle. I take her nipples in my index and thumb with both hands. I began gently rolling them with my fingers and gradually twisting harder every time. Vibrations of her moans fill her mouth as  my tongue plays with hers. I brake off the kiss and lick the side of her face before I sit up. I take my newly formed cock with my two hands. Queen Lilith looks helpless as my massive cock touches her folds. “Be gentle I’ve never had any so big.” I touched her thigh “you sell your own daughter for power and think I’m gonna be gentle with you.” I thrust into her my entire cock buried in her sex in one move. Lilith screams in pain I thrust against her and lay on top of her my head next to her neck I bite hard on it. She screamed again as I thrust rapidly in her. Her stomach began to bulge from my cock the tightness feels so good she feels like a virgin. My cock filled her with my cum her stomach bulging worse than before. After every is out I use magic to dissolve the penis. Lilith is still bound stomach filled with my seed dripping out of her she is unconscious from the pain. The girl on the bed is terrified I feel bad for the child her mother sells her for power and watches her get brutally fucked. “Sweetheart calm down I’m not going to hurt you I’m going to take you somewhere nice.” Tears flow from her eyes to upset to listen I move closer to her  only an inch away from her. The girl try’s to move back but has no where to go I use magic to calm her with a kiss on the young girls lips. The tears stopped and she calmed down. “Sweetheart I’m not going to hurt you I’m going to take you away from this place and bring somewhere nice.” She wipes the tears off her cheeks “w-where are you taking me.” “The temple of lovia the goddess of beauty I'm a succubus an angel of sex.” “What’s your name angel.” “Morith and yours.” “I’m Janora I think the princess title is gone though.” I laugh “come on sweetheart let’s go.” I extended my hand to her and she accepted. I guide her to the balcony I came from and we step out side.  “Stand in front of me I’ll fly us to the temple.” Black wings sprout from my back and I grabbed janora by her waist tight. I flap my wings and we fly into the night.


End file.
